Useful macros for paladins
3.3.2 (The perfect PvP Macro) Retribution Macro Well I've been looking up and down for a good rotation for retribution paladins. And I couldn't find anything (Fall WotLK), so I made one of my own. ---- Rotation Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=10/ctrl Sacred Shield, Divine Storm, Judgement of Light, Crusader Strike, Exorcism, Consecration, Crusader Strike, Judgement of Wisdom, Divine Storm, Crusader Strike, flash of light, Consecration, Judgement of Light, Crusader Strike This allows you to perfectly time you CD's right and allow you to lay down major damage while instantly healing yourself at the end of the rotation. This always keeps you Sacred Shield up. This is 100% Proven to work if you have stats near mine, 28.71% Crit 4427 AP 102 Hit (Note: Anything lower then that has its own results on how it will act.) Hope this helps. My spec is:http://www.wowarmory.com/character-talents.xml?r=Aerie+Peak&cn=Iwrkdatsonic&gn=PvPlicious Or just WoW armory Iwrkdatsonic. 3.2 Retribution Macros Hand of Reckoning / Exorcism solo In 3.2 Hand of Reckoning now deals a decent amount of holy damage, it being an instant cast (contrary to Exorcism that now has an unmodified cast of 1.5 sec, but becomes an instant with Art of War proc) as long as the target is not targeting you. Hand of Reckoning is a taunt and should not be used in most group encounters as retribution. #showtooltip /cast raidgroupcombat Exorcism; Hand of Reckoning * Use: This Casts Hand of Reckoning when not in a group/raid and not in combat, otherwise it casts Exorcism. * Works in 3.2 Seal Swap /cast button:1 Seal of Corruption; button:2 Seal of Command /equip button:1 Libram of valiance; button:2 Deadly Gladiator's libram of Fortitude * Use: A macro to swap between one set of libram and seal and another. Useful for situations when you need to swap to kill adds. Button 1 is left click and button 2 is right click. * Works in 3.2 Assist Macro When playing a raiding DPS role, mistakenly pulling the wrong enemy and becoming the center of his attention is bad. What we want is a way to make sure every attack hits our tank's target in a raid, but seamlessly allows us to solo play without having to reconfigure buttons or remember multiple sets of key bindings. Here's a template for how I have all of my abilities set up. (v.3.2) In a single key stroke or mouse click, it will: # Clear your target if it's dead, then... # Select the closest enemy if you don't have one, then... # If you have focus set, drop your target in favor of your focus' target. # Start auto-attack # Cast whatever spell you specify # Clean the annoying "You can't do this yet" Just change "Exorcism" to the name of your spell of choice and create this macro for all of your spells. If you have a target it works just like the original spell. If your target dies, you don't have to manually find a new one. If you're in a raid, just set your focus on the tank and every ability you use will always be on your tank's target. #showtooltip /cleartarget dead /targetenemy noexists /assist focus /startattack /cast Exorcism /Script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() A notes of caution... If you replace all of your attacks with this macro, it is vital to have a macro to clear focus! If not, you may find yourself with a tank that ran off to get a head start on the next enemy 50 yards away and all you've got left in your arsenal is your auto-attack! Here's what I have bound to key <1>. This will clear your focus and return all of your attacks to default functionality. # Macro alone = clear focus # + macro = set focus on named player. It's easy to open the macro and edit this name for a new encounter. This makes it easy to toggle focus on/off the tank. (Change "MyTank" to match the name of the player you want as your main focus.) # Target a player then + macro = set that target as your new focus /clearfocus /focus mod:shift /target mod:alt MyTank /focus mod:alt 3.3 Holy Macros Automatic Judgements of the Pure #showtooltip Judgement of Light /assist /cast Judgement of LIght /targetlasttarget If you are targeting any DPS or a tank, this casts Judgement of Light on their target (hopefully an enemy), letting you get the bonus from Judgements of the Pure without having to manually target an enemy. Holy Shock + Divine Favor #showtooltip Holy Shock /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /use Divine Favor /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /cast Holy Shock Use: This macro will first use Divine favor, then cast Holy Shock, resulting in a guaranteed critical hit. Combined with Infusion of Light (a deep holy tree talent) this will cause you next Holy Light to have a 20% increased crit chance, or your next Flash of Light spell to become instant. It will also remove the error emote your character makes if Divine Favor is on a cooldown. Works in 3.2 3.2.2 Protection Macros 96969 Macro A pair of macros can be used to automate the 96969 TPS rotation. The proper usage of this macro is to alternate using the two macros. When tanking multiple mobs, it is recommended to manually cast Consecration prior to using these two macros. Basically Cast Divine Plea, Avenger's Shield, Then Consecration. After That alternate between Macro 1 and Macro 2 Macro 1 #showtooltip /startattack /castsequence mod:alt Hand of Reckoning; reset=5 Hammer of the Righteous, Shield of Righteousness Macro 2 #showtooltip /startattack /castsequence mod:alt Consecration; reset=5 Holy Shield, Judgement of Wisdom, Consecration One Button 96969 For a simpler one button rotation for tanking single mobs, simply use the following macro. This will begin by casting Judgement of Light, then Hammer of the Righteous etc. Great for simple bosses where your only job is to nail out your rotation. Please note that this sequence does not inclue Divine Plea or Avenger's Shield. Macro 3 /castsequence judgement of light,hammer of the righteous,consecration,shield of righteousness,holy shield,hammer of the righteous,judgement of light,shield of righteousness,consecration,hammer of the righteous,holy shield,shield of righteousness Taunt Working in patch 3.3.2 #showtooltip /cast help, nodead nodead Righteous Defense; harm, nodead nodead [] Hand of Reckoning This will cast Righteous Defense on a friendly mouseover or target, if not it will cast Hand of Reckoning on an unfriendlt target #showtooltip /cast @mouseover, harm, nodead harm, nodead Hand of Reckoning; help, nodead nodead Righteous Defense; harm, nodead nodead [] Hand of Reckoning This will do the same except if you hold down shift you will use Hand of Reckoning. This could be useful if only one enemy is attacking an ally. = 3.1 All Paladin Macros = All Judgements in 1 button macro #showtooltip /cast mod:ctrlJudgement of Justice; mod:altJudgement of Wisdom; Judgement of Light This easy macro is a replaced version of the old macro found in the OLD MACRO'S section, this one is compatible with patch 3.2, it's tested 100% working and bugfree. This macro places all of your judgements in 1 hotkey, modified by the alt and ctrl. You can replace the Judgements to your use. Tested:3.2.0 Deathnight (talk) 14.30, 12 August 2009 (GMT+1) Mount macro with aura /cast nomounted !Crusader Aura /castrandom noflyable Charger, Mekgineer's Chopper; flyable Rusted Proto-Drake, Flying Machine /cast mounted !Concentration Aura /dismount mounted This one-click macro will turn on Crusader aura and put you on a random land mount if you cannot fly in the current zone or random flying mount in a flyable zone. The mounts can be replaced or expanded using the names of the mounts in your pet tab. If you are currently mounted, it will activate Concentration aura and dismount you. Tested:3.2.0 User:Jokoorax 13:04, 29 August 2009 (EST) Mount Macro: Crusader and Devotion Aruas Basically when you mount up you automatically cast Crusader Arua, and if you cast this macro again it dismounts you and casts Devotion Arua. It also casts a random landmount from a list of landmountsif you are in a no-fly zone, and casts a random flying mount from a list of flyers if you're in a fly zone. To set it to specific mounts just enter only one mount per list and delete the comma /cast nomounted !Crusader Aura /castrandom noflyable Frostwolf Howler, Charger; flyable Tawny Wind Rider, Blue Wind Rider /cast mounted !Devotion Aura /dismount mounted Ret Pally EZ-Mode Macro Note: This macro no longer works as intended in 3.2, since /castrandom was changed to work like /castsequence. #showtooltips Crusader Strike /startattack /stopcasting /castrandom Judgement of Justice, Hammer of Wrath, Crusader Strike, Divine Storm, Cleanse, Flash of Light I bind this to my mouse-wheel, doesn't matter if you wanna scroll the wheel up or down, but essentially it will cast whichever spell is needed/not on cooldown/active/whatever. Example, say you have a poison on you, this will eventually, but still quickly, cleanse you. If you don't have a poison on you, and the random happens to roll onto "cleanse" it will fail, but since rolling the mouse-wheel casts this many times a second, its no big deal. When Hammer of Wrath procs, it auto-casts, whichever attack is on cooldown will get cast. Also if Art of War is proc'd, you'll get a Flash of Light out of the deal. Because of the "Flash of Light" and "Cleanse", this is a great macro for PVP, its truly a spamable IWIN button, and because it will automatically cast 4 different attack spells, it maximizes your dps by selecting which ever spell is castable at that time. Note: in groups you'll burn thru your mana faster than you might want, because you'll be giving yourself alot of instant heals. Either make 2 macros like this, and remove the FoL from your group macro, or edit the macro before and after each group. --Credit: Spankytanky - Lightnings Blade - Horde 05:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Ret Pally EZ-Mode Macro 2.0 Note: This macro no longer works as intended in 3.2, since /castrandom was changed to work like /castsequence. I found Spankytanky's Ez-mode randomizer macro to work pretty well, but tweaked it to max my raid DPS while still keeping it simple (helps loads in avoiding junk on Hodir with out messing up dps badly)This is the Light version, if another paladin insists on doing judgment of light, make a second macro that replaces light with Wisdom. #showtooltips Crusader Strike /startattack /stopcasting /castrandom Judgement of Light, Hammer of Wrath, Crusader Strike, Divine Storm, Exorcism, Consecration Because paladins are less caste sequence and more "first come first serve" using a /castrandom macro works quite well and is less likly to break then a castesequence macro, just hammer this key (or mousewheel it like spanky) and let it cycle through your abilities as it sees fit. This should work with 3.2 because it will only let exorcism go out if AoW has proc'ed but regardless of when your using it make sure there are no typos, im prone to those and they MURDER macros. You can also in theory shove in use commands to activate any trinkets you have but I find keeping things simple is often best. Lightdrinker (talk) 22:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Aura Auto Select #showtooltip mounted Crusader Aura; spec:1 Devotion Aura; spec:2 Concentration Aura /cast mounted !Crusader Aura; spec:1 !Devotion Aura; spec:2 !Concentration Aura Note: Devotion Aura is my main spec aura and Concentration Aura is what I use for my secondary spec, replace the aura names with whatever combo you want. If you don't have dual spec it is easy to change, remove everything after the first aura name and remove spec:1, for both lines. = OLD MACROS BELOW = The macros below this line have not been validated to work in 3.1. Use at your own risk. = General Macros = All-In-One Judgement Button If you select the "?" icon the modifier key will active the correct icon for the Judgement. #showtooltip /cast nomodifier Judgement of Wisdom; /cast modifier:shift Judgement of Light; /cast modifier:ctrl Judgement of Justice; Note: Key bindings need to be change from default settings so + # isn't bound to Skill bar #. THIS MACRO HAS BEEN REDISIGNED! Look in the All-Paladins section! Bubble Hearth Spam the button until you're hearthing. #showtooltip /castsequence reset=2 Divine Shield,Hearthstone Mouseover Cast (replace "Might" with any instant spell) #showtooltip Blessing of Might /cast @mouseover,exists Blessing of Might; Blessing of Might Single/Greater Blessing (replace "Sanctuary" with your blessing) Casts the greater blessing if you hold down shift while clicking the button or pressing the hotkey, and the normal blessing otherwise. It allows you to bind both blessings to the same key. Holding alt will apply buff to self. #showtooltip Blessing of Sanctuary /cast @player,modifier:alt Blessing of Sanctuary /cast modifier:shift Greater Blessing of Sanctuary; nomodifier:altBlessing of Sanctuary Auto Attacking Regardless of Cooldowns with Crusader Strike Triggering this macro will guarantee you start attacking regardless of any cooldowns on your Crusader Strike button. #showtooltip Crusader Strike /startattack /cast Crusader Strike Redemption Resurrect your target and warn the group. The macro will not warn if the target is hostile/not dead. #showtooltip Redemption /cast Redemption /stopmacro nohelpnodead /p Resurrecting %t. Note: The last line can be changed to say whatever is desired. Normal mount else Flying mount with Crusader's Aura Macro This macro will summon Normal Mount if flying is not allowd. Also it will activate Crusader's aura (dismis also works). /cast nomounted !Crusader Aura; mounted !Devotion Aura; /cast nomounted, noflyable Summon Charger; Bronze Drake /dismount Works with 3.2. Another Mount with Crusader's Aura Macro None of the macro's on this page had something for me, so I made up my own. This allows me to put on Crusaders Aura, and Mount onto any of the Mounts I specify, randomly. /castsequence !Crusader Aura /castrandom Swift White Steed, Swift Frostsaber, Swift Stormsaber, Charger, Great Blue Elekk, Great Purple Elekk Just add and remove mount names in which you would like. Mount with Crusader Aura - works with WotLK Unfortunately most macros on this page were not working as I wanted them when it comes to mounting and turning Crusader aura on... So I made a new one. This macro will on 1st key press summon mount, on 2nd it will change aura to Crusader and on 3rd it will dismount You AND change aura to Retribution. #showtooltip Swift White Steed /castsequence mounted !Crusader Aura, Swift White Steed /castsequence nomounted Swift White Steed, !Retribution Aura Just change Retribution Aura with the aura of Your choosing and name of mount with Your's. The idea is that those 2 castsequence commands will alternate to produce smooth mounting and aura changing. Mount with Crusader Aura This macro will, if unmounted cast Crusader Aura and mount (a Blue Hawkstrider in this case). If mounted it will cast Concentration Aura then dismount. The mount must be a regular mount, it won't work with the paladin mount spells. The exclamation point is the notoggle indicator. With it if you have Crusader Aura on already and click the macro it will not toggle the aura to off, but if you had another aura it will still switch to Crusader. /cast nomounted !Crusader Aura; mounted !Concentration Aura; /cast nomounted Blue Hawkstrider; /dismount Alternatively: "Show the proper tooltip. If can't fly here OR pressing Shift, cast Charger then Crusader Aura then Retribution Aura, and reset the sequence if I Ctrl click. Otherwise, I can fly AND I'm not pressing Shift, cast Golden Gryphon then Crusader Aura then Retribution Aura." Note that you have to keep Shift held for the Charger-While-Flyable sequence and that you should change spell names as suits you. #showtooltip /castsequence noflyable,mod:shiftreset=ctrl Charger,Crusader Aura,Retribution Aura; flyable,nomod:shifreset=ctrl Golden Gryphon,Crusader Aura,Retribution Aura Mount with Crusader Aura (works with paladin racial mount spells) If unmounted in a non flyable area, will cast crusader aura on first click, Summon Charger on second click, If unmounted in a flyable area, will cast crusader aura on first click, summon flying mount on second click If mounted will cast Retribution Aura and dismount #showtooltip /castsequence noflyable !Crusader Aura, Summon Charger /castsequence flyable !Crusader Aura, Flying Mount /cast mounted !Retribution Aura /dismount Random Mount with Crusader Aura If unmounted, this macro will cast Crusader Aura and randomly summon one of your mounts (Epic Paladin Charger or Black War Tiger in this case), with just one click. If mounted, it will also dismount you and cast Concentration Aura. You can add additional mounts using a comma as separator or change the aura when dismounting to your preference. /cast nomounted !Crusader Aura /castrandom Summon Charger,Reins of the Black War Tiger /dismount mounted /cast !Concentration Aura Summon Charger with Crusader Aura One click macro to change aura and mount, replace Retribution Aura with an aura of your choice. If your mount is not the first one, replace 1 with the index of your charger. #showtooltip Charger /cast nomounted,nocombat !Crusader Aura; !Retribution Aura /script if IsMounted() then Dismount() else CallCompanion("MOUNT", 1) end Summon Flying Mount & Summon Charger with Crusader Aura Like the macros above this one will summon your flying mounts anywhere you can use your flying mount. Or use your Summon Charger where you cant use your flying mount. #showtooltip Charger /cast nomounted !Crusader Aura; mounted !Retribution Aura; /cast nomounted Swift Green Gryphon; /cast nomounted Charger; /dismount Thanks to Eldrlight Gathering and Tracking Macro This will cycle through tracking herbs, minerals and undead. /castsequence reset=3.0 find herbs, find minerals, sense undead IWIN Button for Shockadins This is most effective for "shockadins" (40/0/21 spec). It will cast Avenging Wrath, use any trinkets you have equipped, Cast a guaranteed Holy Shock crit, and cast a Judgement, all in one button press. For shockadins with a decent amount of +spelldamage gear, this is usually between 3-5k holy damage. Judgement of the Crusader must be on your target and Seal of Righteousness must be active for this to do the most possible damage. /cast Avenging Wrath /use 13 /use 14 /cast Divine Favor /cast Holy Shock /cast Judgement Hand of Sacrifice /clearfocus modifier:shift @focus,dead @focus,noexists /focus @focus,noexists /script SetRaidTarget("focus", 1) /cast @focus Hand of Sacrifice Announce Divine Sacrifice #showtooltip Divine Sacrifice /cast Divine Sacrifice /run local s={"Sacrifice"} for i=1,#s do SendChatMessage("has cast "..GetSpellLink("Divine "..si), UnitInRaid("player") and "RAID" or "PARTY")end Announce Divine Shield #showtooltip Divine Shield /cast Divine Shield /run local s={"Shield"} for i=1,#s do SendChatMessage("has cast "..GetSpellLink("Divine "..si), UnitInRaid("player") and "RAID" or "PARTY")end Announce Divine Protection #showtooltip Divine Protection /cast Divine Protection /run local s={"Protection"} for i=1,#s do SendChatMessage("has cast "..GetSpellLink("Divine "..si), UnitInRaid("player") and "RAID" or "PARTY")end BoP Aggroing Party Member This BoPs your current targets target (i.e. use it if a party member pulls aggro from the tank on your current target). If you are not partied it will BoP yourself. Pressing it again will cancel the BoP if cast on you (get rid of the BoP on yourself to resume DPS or if the BoP was accidental). #showtooltip Hand of Protection /cancelaura Hand of Protection /cast nogroup,@player@targettarget,party Hand of Protection Blood Elf Mana Boost This will cast both Divine Plea and Arcane Torrent simultaneously if available, or Divine Plea alone if Arcane Torrent isn't available. #showtooltip Divine Plea /cast Divine Plea /cast Arcane Torrent Repentance Crowd Conrol Focus Macro This macro will allow you to cast repentense on your focus target without losing your current target #showtooltip /clearfocus dead /clearfocus mod:alt /stopmacro mod:alt /stopmacro dead /target focus /focus /cast Repentance /targetlasttarget How this macro works is that it will target whatever your focus target is. If you do not have a focus target this will return nul and do nothing. It will then set your focus to whatever your current target is, so if you do not have a current focus you will now have one. Once focus is set repentance can will be cast. After that it will automactically switch back to your last target. This is useful if you are in combat and do not want to lose what your current target is. Your focus will clear if you press the macro button and your focus is dead or if your focus target is dead Sacred Shield This macro will cast Sacred Shield on the default target on left click, on the target's target on right click (presumably the tank) #showtooltip Sacred Shield /cast @targettarget Sacred Shield /cast Sacred Shield = Healing Macros = Telling res This macro will send a tell to the player you have your mouse over, this is great for seeing if the ressie is online, you will still need to click the ressie to give them the res :) #showtooltip /script SendChatMessage("WTS out of combat res, only 100G !!!", "WHISPER", nil, UnitName("mouseover")); /cast Redemption you free to change the message send by editing "WTS out of combat res, only 100G !!!" just leave the "" in the macro :) You can also add in /say I am resurrecting %t at the end if you wish :) Mega Holy Healing Macro This macro will fire off any healing trinkets you have. It will then pop off Divine Favor and Divine Illumination, catching and clearing any UI errors. Next it sees if you are holding down shift to determine whether to cast Flash of Light (default) or Holy Light (shift mod). The appropriate spell will then be cast in the following order: (1) any friendly mouseover target; (2) if no mouseover target, it will cast on your actual target, if friendly; or (3) if no mouseover target or no friendly actual target, it will cast on you. /use 13 /use 14 /cast Divine Favor /cast Divine Illumination /cast Avenging Wrath /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() /cast mod:shift,@mouseover,helpmod:shift,helpmod:shift,@player Holy Light; @mouseover,helphelp@player Flash of Light Easy Judgements for Healing With this macro you need to set the MT as your focus target. The macro will automatically cast Judgement of Light on whatever the MT is targeting. If your target is an enemy it will cast Judgement of Light on it instead. /cast harm Judgement of Light Improved Cleanse, Holy Light, Flash of Light Simple macro to Cleanse/Holy Light/Flash Light the mouseover or your target or your target's target, press alt/shift/ctrl to do the action yourself directly: #showtooltip /cast mod,@player@mouseover,help,nodead help,nodeadnogroup,@player@targettarget,help,nodeadCleanse #showtooltip /cast mod,@player@mouseover,help,nodead help,nodeadnogroup,@player@targettarget,help,nodeadHoly Light #showtooltip /cast mod,@player@mouseover,help,nodead help,nodeadnogroup,@player@targettarget,help,nodeadFlash of Light Target of Target healing Allows the player to heal his "target's target" when it is hostile. Blizzard's auto selfcast and selfcast-key works. edit: updated macro for 3.3, replaced "target=" with "@". /use mod:alt,@player Flash of Light /use help Flash of Light /use help,nodead,nomod:alt,@targettarget,help,nodead Flash of Light /use Flash of Light or the same shorter /use mod:alt,@playerhelphelp,nodead,nomod:alt,@targettarget,help,nodeadFlash of Light Focus Healing Allows the player to heal whatever focus targets (Ex: put focus on a boss and heal boss target). First step: select the non friendly target (boss, miniboss, trash etc, whatever) and use first macro to focus it: /focus target Second step: spam this macro to heal whatever the boss, miniboss etc is targeting (mainly should be the tank but if tank loose aggro (aggro lose, fear or other strategy) you auto heal whoever boss is targeting /target focus /assist target /cast modifier:altHoly Light;Flash of Light Thanks to ZeusCool on Thunderhorn EU Beacon of Light timer with DBM & BigWigs timer You must have one of these addons for this macro to use the timers. This one is for Deadly Boss Mods: /cast Beacon of Light /dbm timer 60 Bacon Time! This one is for Big Wigs: #showtooltip /cast Beacon of Light /bwlcb 60 Recast Beacon! = Tanking Macros = Tanking Divine Shield This Macro will allow a tank to cast Divine Shield and remove it in two clicks. This will allow a tank to remove all debuffs, DoTs, fears, and other harmful spells and then remove the shield so you can pick up aggro. This can also be used with blessing of protection and Divine Protection. /cancelaura Divine Shield /cast Divine Shield Cancel Salvation when tanking Replace Holy Shield with this macro. Whenever it is cast, it will immediately drop salvation. After patch 3.0.3 this line of blessings were renamed to "Hand" #showtooltip Holy Shield /cast Holy Shield /cancelaura Hand of Salvation If your healadins are a bit too BoP-happy, or if you want to extend this to a spammable macro to get rid of any buffs that would stop you from tanking, add a few lines to the macro above: #showtooltip Holy Shield /cast Holy Shield /cancelaura Hand of Salvation /cancelaura Hand of Protection /cancelaura Divine Shield Righteous Defense Since 2.4, a simple macro is no longer necessary to taunt off a player while the mob itself is targeted. However, the spell will not taunt off of friendly NPCs, such as the ones in the Hyjal Summit. This is because you cannot help the NPCs in question, and a macro using help will fail. Using noharm will allow the macro to work off of friendly players and NPCs. #showtooltip Righteous Defense /cast noharm @targettarget,noharm Righteous Defense This one will activate the Righteous Defense in three cases: # When the mouse is over a living friendly target -> Righteous Defense on the mouse indicated target # When your selected target is a living friendly -> Righteous Defense on your selected target # When your target is unfriendly -> Righteous Defense on the target's target if it is living and friendly #showtooltip Righteous Defense /cast @mouseover,help,nodeadhelp,nodead@targettarget,help,nodeadRighteous Defense Another alternative is to use focus instead of mouseover. This can be especially handy if the player seeks to protect a certain unit (for example, escort quests). In this case the player only need set their focus to the unit to protect, and the macro will allow for fast one-click taunting. #showtooltip Righteous Defense /cast @focus,help,nodeadhelp,nodead@targettarget,help,nodeadRighteous Defense Righteous Defense & Holy Shield An incredibly useful macro that simply combines the Righteous Defense macro above and casts Holy Shield. Since Righteous Defense does not affect Global Cooldown, has the same cooldown as Holy Shield (8 seconds), and costs no mana, pairing it with Holy Shield makes an easy one-button press to make your tanking life even easier. #showtooltip /cast Holy Shield /cast noharm @targettarget,noharm Righteous Defense Righteous Defense & Hand of Reckoning As of patch 3.0.8 all paladins were given the spell Hand of Reckoning, which is a single target taunt that deals a small amount of holy damage. You can make a macro to cast Righteous Defense if your target is an ally or Hand of Reckoning if your target is an enemy. #showtooltip /cast help Righteous Defense; Hand of Reckoning You can also add in to cast the spells on your mouse-over target: #showtooltip /cast exists, help Righteous Defense; help Righteous Defense; exists, harm Hand of Reckoning; Hand of Reckoning Or a more compact version that does the exact same thing: #showtooltip /cast exists, help help Righteous Defense; exists, harm harm Hand of Reckoning Block Cap Calculator (edited for 3.0) Updated for WotLK. This also includes diminishing returns on miss rating (DR on other values is retrieved directly). /run local b,d,p,r,a=GetBlockChance(),GetDodgeChance(),GetParryChance(),GetCombatRating(CR_DEFENSE_SKILL) a=1/(.0625+.956/(r/122.9625)) ChatFrame1:AddMessage(format("Unhittable: %.2f%% Avoidance: %.2f%% Defense %+.0f rating",b+d+p+5+a,d+p+5+a,r-689)) Category:Macros Macros